


no food in the library

by yanjunsdimples



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, librarian!zhangjing, vampire!yanjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanjunsdimples/pseuds/yanjunsdimples
Summary: Librarian Zhangjing keeps catching vampires trying to sneak a meal in the library. Vampire Yanjun just has cravings sometimes.Inspired bythis tweet





	no food in the library

Zhangjing could smell it. Perhaps his nose had gotten more sensitive after this occurring so often, but he could swear he smelt blood somewhere in the library.

 

_ Damn it, the vampires are back at it again. _

 

Pushing his chair back from the front desk, Zhangjing’s eyes narrowed as he began briskly weaving through the bookshelves, determined to find the one vampire who was surely breaking the rules of the library, despite him having stuck up posters saying ‘No food in the library’ across the building. His search was difficult, however, as their local library was rather large and spacious, and the smell of blood had grown much fainter, likely having faded a bit. His sense of smell wasn’t the sharpest either, in fact, his werewolf friend Justin constantly teased humans of having a terrible, terrible sense of smell. Zhangjing made sure to spray extra deodorant before their meet-ups to spite him.

 

Reaching the back of the library, Zhangjing was certain that the table at the back held the people - or vampires - he was searching for. It was the perfect spot - it was far from the front desk, hidden by an array of bookshelves, and secluded from many of the other tables scattered across the library.

 

“Oh my god, you again?"

 

Stepping out behind a bookshelf, Zhangjing wasn’t surprised as he was faced with a vampire feeding before his eyes. As a librarian he saw many things - sudden breakouts of werewolf cries, zombies attempting to eat books, you could say a vampire with his fangs in a human was rather tame in comparison. 

 

The vampire before him froze in his spot, eyes looking up sheepishly, fangs still sunken deep into the exposed neck of the unknown victim. 

 

“Lin Yanjun, could you not?”

 

Exasperately, Zhangjing pointed to the ‘No food in the library’ sign directly beside him, annoyed and wondering if he should start broadcasting the rules in ten minute intervals on the intercom system. 

 

Finally pulling his fangs out, Yanjun whispered a quiet “sorry”, mumbling something about not having properly eaten in days due to stress from college exams. Zhangjing felt a sprinkle of pity for him and sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“This is your second warning this week, Yanjun. If you want to eat, take him outside.”

 

“I’m sorry Zhangjing~"

 

Shooting puppy eyes at the elder, Zhangjing had to mentally remind himself that Yanjun was a bloodthirsty, cold, dangerous vampire. A sulky pout followed, and Zhangjing swore his heart skipped a beat.

 

But surely that would be impossible, because Yanjun’s a vampire. The worst kind of all - a vampire who can’t follow the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> { countdown to yanjun's birthday: d-2 }
> 
> sORRY this is so short and bad i had an exam today and will have one tomorrow woops zhangjun over maths anyday though am i right !! (since this was kinda rushed there might be a few grammar mistakes so do tell me if u find any!)
> 
> @ yanjun learn to follow the rules kid :^(
> 
> thanks for reading i'll now go back to studying but u can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/breadforyanjun) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/breadforyanjun) !!!


End file.
